The present invention is directed to an electrical plug-in connector, and in particular to an electrical plug-in connector for connecting a high voltage conductor to an electrode such as used in the neon sign industry.
All neon signs require the connecting of a high voltage conductor to the electrodes at each end of a tube segment. Since the inception of neon tubes connection between the high voltage conducting wires and the electrodes has been made by hand twisting the wires together. The connection was left exposed until recently when plastic covers were introduced which slip over the connection. Although appearance is improved, the plastic cover does not make a more secure electrical connection between the wires.
The present invention is directed to the electrical plug-in connector which can quickly and easily connect an electrical conductor to a neon electrode and provide the necessary criteria to meet electrical codes. The present invention allows the connection to be made after the end of the electrical conductor is stripped of insulation leaving a bare end, by hand, with no special tools, in a few seconds, by persons with no special skills. The connection, although made by positive pressure contact, can be disconnected and reused.